Wide-array inkjet printheads typically deposit ink across the width of a substrate as it is fed through the printer. Because the wide-array printheads are substantially as wide as the substrate, there is no need for translation of the printhead. However, the increased size of the wide-array inkjet printhead can also increase the number of components, increase the cost of the printhead, and lead to more stringent manufacturing tolerances.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.